Alternative sources of fuel have been the subject of concern for many years due to the limited practical energy resources and the dangerous byproducts produced. Currently, over 70% of the energy generated comes from fossil fuels. These fossil fuels are converted to oil and natural gas. The burning of oil and natural gas leads to the production of electrical energy with carbon dioxide and other toxic gases released as the byproduct. The production of carbon dioxide is purported to be involved in the greenhouse effect.
A significant source of toxic gases, such as hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide, released into the air is from automobiles burning gasoline. To combat these toxic emissions, alternative sources of fuel have been investigated. Ethanol has been used alone or mixed with gasoline to reduce reliance on gasoline; however, energy production is lower than gasoline alone and production can be time consuming. Electric cars eliminate toxic byproducts, but power output is also low and charging stations, like gasoline stations would be required. Hydrogen powered cars have been under development, but pose a danger due to the explosiveness of hydrogen.
Thus, there is a need for a safe, renewable, alternative fuel to power motorized vehicles that can be quickly and easily produced, is easy and safe to use, and is cost-effective.